Marks Of Ownership
by victimofmywoes
Summary: "Wrong? Sasuke pray tell me why my swimming trunks have the Uchiha clan symbol over them?" he almost spat out the words still holding the offending piece of clothing gingerly in his hands.


_**Marks of Ownership**_

_**A/N:** _The third in the Jealous!Sasuke series! Took me ages to type it out!**  
**

_**Warnings:**_Yaoi, slash, a few mentions of stuff that occurred in _Territory_ as well as _Mine. _People who haven't read those, it's okay! AU. Unbeta'd.

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

"I'm thinking of taking up swimming lessons," Naruto scratched his head tiredly as he sat beside Sasuke on the couch.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke shuffled a few pages and nodded his head. "Why?" he asked without looking up.

"Because I want to," Naruto sat up straighter on the couch. "Besides, it's a four week crash course and I'm sure with my awesomeness I can surely become a pro!" Naruto exclaimed all fatigue vanishing at the exciting prospect of learning to swim.

Sasuke made a humming sound. "So who is giving you the lessons?" Sasuke asked tapping a few keys on his laptop.

"Well there is this centre that is opening near my office. There was an advertisement in the newspaper about it last week…" Naruto trailed off uncertainly waiting for Sasuke's verdict.

"So you're planning to join a public swimming centre to learn to swim?" Sasuke asked as he finally put away his laptop and turned his attention to his lover.

"Um, that's the general idea." Naruto said in confusion at Sasuke's tone.

"No. You are not going." Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head looking like a sullen schoolboy.

"Why?" Naruto asked with dismay. If Sasuke were to refuse then no matter what, Naruto could not join these classes.

"Because _I_ said so," Sasuke said as if that explained everything.

"What makes it different if _you _say that?" Naruto asked exasperatedly wishing he could understand the working of his lover's brain.

"Because as your lover I have a say in certain aspects of your life don't you know that? Besides I could teach you if you want." Sasuke offered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like hell you can!"

Sasuke looked offended. "Why the hell can't I?" he asked.

Naruto looked up from his head dangling from the armrest of the couch. "Remember what happened when you offered to reach me tennis?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed off his thick black glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay I did go a _little _overboard…that was only to protect you -"

Naruto sat up. "What you did was to _protect _me? Sasuke you _refused _to let anyone enter the courts while you were "teaching" me and all we did was..."

"Have sex, I know but admit it Naruto, it was awesome!" Sasuke grinned evilly and Naruto rubbed the sides of his head to stop himself from screaming.

"We've talked about this Sasuke," he spoke warningly and at once Sasuke sat up straighter and regarded Naruto with hooded eyes.

"Talked about what?" Sasuke feigned ignorance and Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"Don't play dumb. We've talked about how you need to give me more space!" Naruto spoke and there was an edge of warning to it that rather compelled Sasuke to argue.

Sasuke took a deep breath and licked his lips. "I know and I agreed! But Naruto that's the _sole _reason why you're allowed to work on the other side of town!"

That caused Naruto to sputter and shoot Sasuke the most venomous glare he could muster. "Well thank you _so much_ for it." The gentle tone of his words dripped with sarcasm and for a moment, only for a moment Sasuke found himself treading on dangerous waters. "I thought I was your lover Sasuke, _not _your fucking slave!"

"Naruto I-"

Naruto held up a hand and stood up to walk towards the bedroom. When he reached the door, he turned to shoot Sasuke a withering look. "And just so you know, I've already signed up for the swimming lessons. They begin next week." He opened the door to his - to their - bedroom and slammed it shut after sliding in.

Sure enough, a heartbeat later, Sasuke heard the sound of the lock being clicked.

* * *

He was cursing himself again and again. He cursed himself when he turned to his side on the couch and folded his arms across his chest and tried to make himself comfortable. He cursed again when the position wasn't comfortable enough and he stretched out his legs. He cursed once more when his feet dangled off the edge of the couch. He cursed yet again when the cushion wasn't as soft as Naruto's arm or his pillows that he was so used to sleeping on.

_The least the idiot could have done was provide me my pillows, _Sasuke cursed as he turned on his stomach and tried to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Since this position was, by far, the most comfortable position that Sasuke could sleep in, he let his mind wander to the prospect of letting Naruto go for those swimming classes. He rolled his eyes heavenward when he recalled the conversation he had had with Naruto regarding 'space issues' and he remembered the meek way in which he had promised to give Naruto his space and promised not to interfere in his choices. He frowned when he thought about all the possibilities that could occur were Naruto to join this course.

_Why doesn't Naruto realize how __**dangerous **__the world outside is? Has he forgotten what happened with Orochimaru that time when he forgot his keys in the office? And what about that time when Gaara **groped **him when he came home that day? God, I love him! Is it a crime to care about him? Is it wrong to fucking think of protecting him? _Sasuke exhaled loudly in annoyance and turned his head the other side but not before he had beaten his cushion to a bloody pulp.

"With all that noise you're going to wake the neighbors!" Naruto's hiss from the bedroom door made Sasuke jump in fright. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he had to fight a yelp from escaping his throat.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, still annoyed. "You know Sasuke I can take care of myself." He spoke softly almost _desperately_ as he tried to make Sasuke understand his perspective.

Sasuke sat up straight and looked at Naruto almost pleadingly. "I know Naruto and I understand. But why can't you for once try to see things from my eyes?" Sasuke asked. He scooted closer to Naruto when the latter came up and sat beside him on the couch.

"Sasuke, I know you're worried about me, but really I want to do this, and I can do this." He rubbed a tired hand at the nape of his neck and instantly Sasuke slapped his hand away to massage the tensed muscles there.

"I know Naruto, but you know how I am, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto snorted but closed his eyes in bliss when the muscles began loosening up. He leaned back on Sasuke's arm and smiled at him. "You're an insecure jackass!"

Sasuke stiffened. Coming from Naruto, this _hurt. _"I'm not insecure." He stated.

"Oh yes, you are!" Naruto said but the small smile on his lips took the sting out of the words.

"Am not!" Sasuke stated looking adamant and unyielding.

Slowly Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek almost tenderly. "Are too. Just because you think the world is after my ass doesn't mean it actually is." He sighed and brought Sasuke's face closer to his for a kiss. "Trust me on this, yeah?" he asked softly.

Maybe it was because Sasuke was dying to kiss Naruto or just because he wanted to mend this broken bridge, but he nodded and leaned forward to kiss Naruto.

Their tongues met for the most hesitant of touches, both apologetic, but then a second later Naruto's tongue slid out of his mouth and rubbed Sasuke's lips slightly. Willingly Sasuke opened his mouth to grant access and the next second the kiss accelerated as Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to himself and buried his fingers in the thick, soft hair that he loved so much. Naruto moaned when those fingers massaged gently as if afraid of hurting Naruto and he took that moment to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke's fingers turned frenetic as he tugged on Naruto's hair to break the kiss and lick his neck. Naruto sighed appreciatively when Sasuke bit his neck and licked it passionately. Naruto's hands sought Sasuke's T-shirt, tugging it quickly to feel the taut muscles of Sasuke's abdomen, loving the feel of the muscles clenching reflexively when he traced the muscles with his nails. His hand trailed lower as he cupped Sasuke's erection through his pajamas, causing Sasuke to moan and pant on Naruto's neck. Naruto palmed him almost roughly and Sasuke bit his Adam's apple in retaliation.

The next second, Naruto sat up and flipped them over till he was straddling Sasuke and grinding into him. Once on top, he quickly rid himself of his shirt pleased when Sasuke's hands ran over his naked skin. He thrust into Sasuke's groin again and Sasuke raised his hips to return the favor. "Ah…that feels…" Sasuke panted helplessly slightly miffed at the fact that they were both clothed from the waist down.

Naruto pinched a nipple and trailed his hands lower to remove Sasuke's pajamas as he bent down to lick those dark nubs on Sasuke's chest. "You taste so fucking good!" he breathed in between nips and kisses. He pulled down Sasuke's pajamas and boxers in one go and grabbed Sasuke's erection. Trailing kisses down the pale torso, he nuzzled Sasuke's inner thigh and Sasuke could only grab the back of the couch and thrust into Naruto's hand as his control shattered around him.

Naruto gripped the base of Sasuke's cock when he felt the other was close and continued to lick and bite Sasuke's inner thighs. "Not so fast Sasuke!" he spoke thickly. His own erection was begging for release and judging from Sasuke's countenance, the man was reduced to a writhing mass of feelings. He smiled ferociously as his trailed his lips closer to but not quite where he knew Sasuke wanted them to be.

He heard Sasuke growl in frustration as he lifted his hips to get his point across. Sasuke winced when Naruto gripped his cock and this time licked the tip. The shudder that raced through the dark haired man's was almost Naruto's undoing. He quickly gripped the head of Sasuke's cock and used the other hand to yank down his pajamas when his own cock threatened to explode.

His relief was short-lived because the next second, with a strength Naruto didn't know Sasuke was capable of, he was pushed back causing his grip of Sasuke's cock to loosen. The next thing he knew, he was on top of Sasuke, trapped between strong legs and Sasuke's cock was grinding into his. He moaned as he gripped Sasuke's hair and yanked on them – hard. Sasuke winced but before he could attack Naruto's neck, Naruto bent down and bit Sasuke – hard. Sasuke shuddered and his hips lifted almost involuntarily as they ground against Naruto's. _Close…so close._

Naruto ground his hips equally hard on Sasuke's and shifted his head to the side so that he was breathing into Sasuke's ear. Instantly Sasuke's breathing went from harsh to labored, his hips almost frantic in their pace as he sought his release, fighting for it hard with every thrust. Naruto met his thrusts equally but thought better of it as he leaned down in an almost blinding speed and took Sasuke in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Na…" Sasuke would have come from the sensation overload had it not been for Naruto's hand gripping the base of his cock. His eyes watered as he moved his head and tried to form a coherent sentence about what he wanted. Naruto gave the best fucking blow jobs in the world that had the power to render Sasuke completely incapable of thought. "Ah…ng…Na…Na…Naru…plea-"

Naruto for his part just hummed around Sasuke's erection causing the dark haired man to grip his hair almost tightly and push himself deeper into Naruto's mouth. Naruto finally relented as he released Sasuke's cock to grip his thighs instead when Sasuke threatened to choke him. "Ack- I'm – I'm…"

Sasuke's orgasm burst through him the exact moment Naruto thrust a finger into Sasuke's entrance, straight to the point where he knew Sasuke's prostrate lay. He smiled around Sasuke's cock as the man shuddered once more when his orgasm exploded through him with a renewed force. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth smugly and pushed another finger in, making scissoring motions while Sasuke just panted and tried to catch his breath.

"You're going to…ah…ah…_kill _me Naruto!" Sasuke panted as Naruto rubbed against his prostrate again and again and at random, inserted a third finger.

"Not yet Sasuke," Naruto said as he spat into his hand to slick himself up as he stood up to align his erection against Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke frowned. As much as he liked the sex, bottoming wasn't something he was particularly fond of, _especially _because Naruto preferred to go without lube. "Use lube," he commanded when Naruto spread his legs and rubbed the tip of his cock against Sasuke's entrance.

"Huh?"

"I said you're not doing it without…_OW!" _Sasuke screamed when Naruto pushed into him without letting him finish his statement. He took a deep breath fighting the tears when he looked up at Naruto and the breath just left him in a whoosh.

Even after six years of the most earth-shattering sex, Naruto's face in bliss could turn Sasuke's heart over and make it stop. He watched as the blue eyes closed as he fought to control his impeding orgasm, the frown that pinched the tanned forehead while beads of sweat rolled down his face making the blond hair stick to his damp forehead. Naruto's neck stood taut and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed audibly. To sum it up, Naruto looked…_exquisite. _And this man was his and his alone. The thought made Sasuke's chest swell with an emotion so deep and profound that he gasped as he tightened his hold on the armrest of the couch.

Sasuke swallowed and whispered just one word which would put Naruto out of his misery. "Move," it was a plea, an order, a prayer but more than anything it was the gentle reassurance that Naruto needed.

He nodded, opening lust-filled dark blue eyes. He grabbed Sasuke's legs and pushed one up to his shoulder and then proceeded to shatter the last of Sasuke's sanity as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. He set a fast pace never slacking his grip on pale legs as he pounded into Sasuke over and over while Sasuke screamed incoherent nonsense. Somewhere in between, Naruto let go of one of Sasuke's legs to grip the other man's erection and pump it in accordance to his thrusts. Sasuke's grip on the armrest tightened mercilessly as Naruto's pace turned almost demonic and their movements became more disjointed with each passing second.

"I'm coming-" Naruto managed to wheeze out as he slammed hard into Sasuke thrice before releasing a guttural moan and spilling his seed into Sasuke when Sasuke clenched his insides tight around Naruto as he came for the third time that night. He collapsed on top of Sasuke and the dark haired man took that opportunity to speak his mind.

"Allow me to buy you your trunks?" he asked as he ran his hand through the damp hair on Naruto's nape.

"Huh?" Naruto grunted as he shifted his hips to pull out of Sasuke. He grimaced at the mess but decided to clean up later. He was too tired to move anywhere and Sasuke's warmth was very comforting.

"Your swimming trunks, can I buy them for you?" Sasuke shifted as Naruto cuddled into him and made himself comfortable. He watched amusedly as sated blue eyes closed in sleep and he pulled the afghan over them.

_It's the perfect time. He has to say yes…he just __**has **__to say yes otherwise…_

"Do whatever you want." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke did an internal victory dance. A broad smile broke out on his face and had Naruto been awake, he would have quickly backpedaled on his decision because _there _right there was Uchiha Sasuke – the mastermind plotting something that would either bring Naruto or some other hapless fellow his untimely demise.

_Oh it was good to be king!_

* * *

The bell rang and it was only Sasuke's Uchiha upbringing that prevented him from jumping from the sofa to run and open the door like a kid awaiting Santa on Christmas. He knew who was at the other end, having made the call and invited the person himself just three days ago.

He walked slowly and casually, fighting his glee when he saw the man standing at the other end waiting expectantly for him to open the door.

Uchiha Itachi aka The Devil's Spawn strode into the entrance and took off his shoes with the elegance and grace that only he could pull off as he strode into the living room. Sasuke walked behind him a broad smile gracing his features as he took in the black box that Itachi held in his hands.

"Little brother," Itachi spoke as he placed the box on the coffee table and made himself comfortable on the sofa. "I do not know what's playing in that evil mind of yours," he raised a dark eyebrow at his brother and crossed his arms across his chest, "but I'm willing to guess, it has something to do with protecting that Uzumaki. Is that correct?"

Sasuke nodded as he grinned and leaned forward to open the box that Itachi had placed on the table. Itachi stopped him by slapping his hands away. "Where are your manners little brother?" he teased as a feral grin spread across his face. "We had a deal…remember?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned away from the table. "Yes, yes I know!" He turned towards his bedroom and emerged with a white envelope. He threw the envelope in Itachi's general direction and moved towards the table. He was _dying _to see the contents of the box. Just as his hands neared his treasure, Itachi slapped them away again.

"_What?" _he snapped fighting the urge to rub the sting away from his hands and glared at his older brother.

"_Hand _me the envelope foolish little brother not throw it at me. Just where the hell did your manners go?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he picked it up and held it out to his brother who took it slowly. "Sorry," he said.

"Hn," Itachi murmured distractedly and Sasuke decided he could wait for another five minutes because he wanted to watch Itachi. It wasn't everyday when your perfect elder brother decided to forgo his façade of perfection and just _express _himself.

He watched with wry amusement as Itachi's eyes lit up as he thumbed the envelope and opened it slowly. A second later, the smile on his face turned delighted as he pulled out the two tickets to _Hana - _the new traditional teahouse that had opened in Konoha. Considering its novelty, the place was currently an "Invite Only" and Sasuke thanked his stars or rather Naruto and his endless number of friends. The teahouse belonged to Konohamaru - a friend of Naruto's and because of that Naruto had received two tickets to the place.

Itachi stood up and waved the tickets at his brother. "Well…thank you for this."

"Thank you too Itachi." Sasuke said as he smiled and went to see his brother out.

The moment Sasuke saw the front door slam, he ran back and practically dived into the black box and it wasn't long before the Uchiha-Uzumaki mansion was echoing with evil laughter.

* * *

Naruto was tired. The day at work had stretched on forever and now his back hurt from sitting on his uncomfortable chair for too long. He really wanted to get home and soak himself in a nice long bath. The bath reminded him of the swimming lessons he had signed up for and he vaguely wondered if he should consider taking Sasuke up on his offer of teaching him instead. But then again, everything Sasuke and he decided to _try _always ended up with one thing – sex. And he really wanted to learn how to swim rather than experience the joys of Sasuke blowing him under the water.

His dick gave a pleasant twitch at the thought of Sasuke blowing him under the water. Maybe he could ask Sasuke to do it once? He shook his head to clear his thoughts of sex and honked at the car in front of him. The fucking car had been moving in a funeral march since the past fifteen minutes and wasn't even letting him overtake! It was infuriating.

Beside him, his phone rang and he turned on the Bluetooth speaker when he saw it was Sasuke calling. He rolled his eyes at the fact that every time he was even one minute late, the dark haired man wouldn't wait a hairsbreadth to call him. Such impatience often drove Naruto nuts!

"Yo!" he said shifting the gear when the car in front of him finally hit speed.

"_Where are you?" _Trust the bastard to be overprotective all the time.

"Heading home," he rolled his eyes glad that Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"_How long will you take?"_

"Five minutes if the dude in front of me doesn't kill me first."

"_What?"_

_Expect the guy to take a joke._

"That was nothing. You want something?" he asked honking once again when the fucker in front of him slowed down again. He cursed when the person driving ahead of him pushed out his hand and flipped him the finger.

"_Save for your delicious ass? Nah, I'm good." _Naruto grinned when he felt Sasuke easing up.

"See ya," Naruto leaned forward to cut the call.

"_See you. Drive safe," _he heard Sasuke say before he cut the call.

He honked again and finally the bastard ahead of him gave him the signal to overtake. Once he was ahead of the slow car, he made sure to push his right hand out of the window and return the finger to the fucktard.

_Assholes…they are everywhere!_

His cell phone rang again just as he stepped out of the car and was pushing his work bag out of the passenger seat. He checked the caller ID and rolled his eyes when it read as Sasuke. He disconnected the call and was about to use his key to open the door when it slammed open and an impatient and furious Sasuke stepped out, grabbed his hand, slammed the door shut and dragged him all the way to the living room. He was glad for the fact that the bastard had at least given him a minute to take off his shoes at the entrance.

"What is it?" he asked exasperated as he sat down on the sofa and tugged at his necktie.

Sasuke merely smiled at him all anger forgotten and pointed at the box on the table.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in query. "For me?" he asked.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. "For you," he confirmed.

"And just who sent me this present from…AX?" he asked as he saw the silver emblazoned words on top of the box. The elegant A and X were separated by a small vertical bar and it took him another complete minute to identify the brand. "Armani?" he asked disbelievingly.

"It's from me and yes that's Armani," Sasuke said taking a perch on the armrest as he watched Naruto's reaction.

"Wow! What's the special occasion?" he asked as he opened the box.

"Nothing, just felt like it. Now shut up and see your present and tell me what you think." Sasuke said and Naruto had a feeling that if Sasuke was a little more…_normal, _the man would be jumping up and down with nervousness and excitement.

He grinned at the mental image his own curiosity piqued beyond imagination when the box opened to reveal a bed of black satin and a small white envelope on top.

He pulled out the envelope knowing that Sasuke must have taken great efforts to write the note. He pulled out the small note inside. _"From me to you," _it read and he fought the urge to roll his eyes, "_Use it well."_

Naruto grinned and placed it gently beside the lid of the box. He pushed aside the satin to reveal, "A pair of boxers?" he asked frowning slightly. He really couldn't understand the reason for all the dramatic packaging and gift-wrapping for a pair of boxers! "Is it some kind of limited edition Gundam version or Sailor Moon or something like that for role-play?" he asked scratching his head and shooting Sasuke a dirty wink.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No idiot. Just take them out and see." He said. He nudged Naruto once again as he urged him to hurry up with the process of pulling out the present and seeing it.

Naruto pulled out the black boxers neatly folded and frowned when he felt the material. They were - his eyes grew big. "You bought me swimming trunks?" he asked laughing in delight.

Sasuke nodded and returned the smile. "You like them?"

And then Naruto turned them around all the laughter vanished from his face. "Is that…" he squinted as he brought the piece of clothing closer to his face, "Is that the _Uchiha Clan symbol?" _he asked pointing to a motif that was neatly stitched at the back _almost _covering one side of the trunks.

Sasuke nodded seemingly oblivious to the dark cloud of rage that was emerging rather quickly over his lover's head. "I asked Itachi to get it made, so it's customized you know. Giorgio Armani himself designed them. The fabric too is…" he trailed off when he finally felt the dark aura beside him. "Something wrong?" he asked frowning at the way Naruto was now holding the trunks as if they were something vile.

"Wrong? Sasuke pray tell me why _my _swimming trunks have the Uchiha clan symbol over them?" he almost spat out the words still holding the offending piece of clothing gingerly in his hands.

It finally struck Sasuke that Naruto did not like his trunks. He smirked. "Obviously that's a mark of ownership!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the gesture completely ignoring the roar he heard from his blond lover. "Well actually, there were two options that I was going to give you regarding your swimming lessons." Naruto nodded at him to continue, too angry to say anything. "One was to buy you a pair of trunks with the Uchiha symbol on them," he stood up to create some distance between himself and Naruto.

"And the other was?" Naruto asked half guessing the other option as he lay the trunks back in the box and standing up to move towards Sasuke. He smirked when Sasuke looked ready to bolt.

"Tattoo the Uchiha symbol on your ass," and a heartbeat later, he bolted.

* * *

"There is no way in _hell _that I'm wearing these to the lessons." Naruto said as he kicked the box away on the table and pushed his feet up on it. Now he really needed that bath.

"Then there is no way in hell you're going for the lessons." Sasuke said leaning his head on his arm and stretching out his own legs on the table. He put up a hand when Naruto opened his mouth to argue, pretty much guessing the content of Naruto's 'my space' speech. He quickly leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on slightly parted lips as a means of apology. "Can't you do this much for my sake?" he asked imitating what we assumed was a pout but to Naruto, Sasuke looked more like a spoiled child – which he probably was.

Naruto regarded Sasuke with an expression that clearly screamed of disbelief and borderline disgust. "No Sasuke," he stated pulling his legs off the table and standing up. "I'd rather not go for the lessons than wear something as hideous as-" he pointed at the trunks now on the other side of the coffee table, "_that."_. He ran an agitated hand through his hair and glared when Sasuke sat up straighter and glared at him. "And you heard me."

He moved towards the bedroom but this time before he could take charge and lock the door, Sasuke caught it and swing it open with full force. "Hn, looks like I am going to have to show you who wears the pants in the relationship," he bent down and claimed Naruto's lips in a harsh kiss while the latter squirmed and tried to get away.

"What – what the hell bastard?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him back. He grimaced when Sasuke grabbed his hair and yanked his head back to kiss his neck.

"You asked me to trust you on this, didn't you?" Sasuke whispered as he lifted his knee and rubbed Naruto's crotch.

Naruto glared despite his hardening erection and said, "Yes. So what?"

"Well I'm asking you to trust me on this," Sasuke said leisurely licking a trail up Naruto's neck while his knee continued to drive Naruto wild as it rubbed against his now fully erect cock. "Please Naruto; just once trust me on this?" His gentle tone belied the harsh way he was rubbing against Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass and spread his legs wider to pull him stark against his crotch. "Just this once?" he panted when Sasuke pushed a hand in the impossibly tight space between them to pull down the zipper of Naruto's pants.

"And for the rest of eternity," he winced at the lameness of the joke and continued, "But for now, just trust me on this."

"I've got to be…ha…ha…a fool to believe you, but ah…this time, just this…ti-me I'll do what…ha…you want me to do." Naruto mock glared at Sasuke when the dark haired man squeezed his cock in gratitude before going down on his knees and unbuttoning Naruto's trousers. He spent the rest of the night making sure Naruto stayed incapable of thought.

* * *

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he was secretly enjoying the way Sasuke was acting all nervous and fluttered as he followed Naruto around the house while the latter got dressed and headed for his first day of swimming classes.

"Have you kept your keys and wallet?" Sasuke asked for the _umpteenth _time as he watched Naruto pack his laptop. He watched as Naruto zipped up his bag and paused as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Its _fine_," Naruto said as he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He sighed when Sasuke's shoulders stiffened and pushed his hands away.

"I'm just asking because the dimwit that you are, you might have forgotten," Sasuke smirked and Naruto knew he was only saying this to mask his worry. Sighing internally, he pretended to get angry at his boyfriend.

"You're a mean bastard, have I ever told you that?" Naruto mumbled playing along as he pouted.

Sasuke's smirk turned genuine as he leaned forward to capture those protruding lips. "Hn, you might have mentioned it sometime."

Naruto grinned back and drew away from Sasuke when the dark haired man lifted his shirt to trail his nails down the tanned torso of his lover. "Come back to bed?" he whispered huskily switching tactics.

Immediately Naruto pushed him and his wandering hands away before his brain could turn into putty and said, "No Sasuke, I don't want to be late for my first day of class."

Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation as he forcibly shoved away. A second later, Naruto picked up his laptop bag and practically _ran_ to the doorway. "Bye bastard. See you tonight!" He had planned to go to work straight away after his swimming classes to save time so as to not be late for work.

Sasuke fumed and sat down on his couch, quickly pulling out his phone. If the blond idiot was going to be so adamant then there was no way Sasuke was just going to sit back and watch everything without taking any measures to prevent anything from backfiring and he'd be _dammed _if he was going to have to make someone lose their hands…

* * *

Naruto was surprised to find himself the first one to reach the Konoha Swimming School. He quickly changed into his trunks and went to sit by the pool to wait for his instructor and the other students to turn up. A minute later, a pair of pale legs joined his in the pool and he looked up and almost screamed.

Seated beside him was Sasuke…no wait…a man who looked _extremely _similar to Sasuke.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," the pale boy said and smiled at him. Naruto grimaced at the fakeness of the smile. But then again, getting a reaction like the one Naruto had given this guy would have never made anyone _happy_.

He smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his head, intent on making amends. "Sorry for that. It's just that you look like someone I know…" he trailed off awkwardly hoping that was explanation enough.

"Yes I know. Uchiha Sasuke, right?" the pale man said as he thoughtlessly swung his legs in the water causing a series of slow, lazy ripples on the otherwise calm surface of the pool. His fake grin widened when Naruto's mouth opened and he simply gaped at the man.

"How…?" he asked unable to think of how to continue. The man was…frankly…downright _unnerving._

"Well I get that a lot and I know the Uchiha through…well…my own means." He said and faced the pool.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Okay, scratch unnerving. This man was just…_creepy_.

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" he asked completely nonplussed.

The pale man raised a brow. "I have…my means." He said and his voice reeked of nonchalance. "I'm Sai by the way." He offered a hand for a handshake but Naruto was just too freaked out to give him his in return. After a moment's pause, Sai retracted his hand and snuck it under a thigh as he continued to swing his legs.

"Frankly I'm surprised the Uchiha has been with you for so long," he mused softly but Naruto heard him.

"Excuse me!" Naruto asked on his guard at once. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sai turned to him and gave him that fake smile again. "Well because…you don't have a penis."

Maybe it was Sai's luck or Naruto's bad luck that their instructor, a beefy hairy man had walked up behind them and had heard the last bit of the conversation. So when Naruto got ready to deliver a punch, his hand was quickly caught in a vice-like grip.

"Now really Mr. Sai," the instructor said in a warming tone but the next second Naruto was screaming._  
_

"Why you bastard-" Naruto screamed as their instructor held his wrist and refused to let him go. He glared up at his instructor. "Let me go." He commanded and just for the fraction, that grip on his wrist loosened.

"So you really don't have one, do you?" Naruto really wanted to _murder _the asshole right there.

"Wha-"

"Because if you really had one, all you had to do was lower your trunks and point it out than get all defensive and-"

_That was it! _With strength Naruto didn't know he possessed, he broke free of the instructor's grip and charged towards the asshole. It took him immense pleasure to feel the burn on his knuckles when they collided with Sai's cheek and sent the infuriating fucker flying. But that wasn't all, with a surprising quick speed Sai was on him and a second later they were punching the shit out of each other.

And then all too soon it was over when their instructor, as well as another person who could have been a new learner like Naruto, was pulling them away. He kicked and flailed at the arms that held him and almost screamed in frustration when the grip did not even loosen an inch.

"Ah the Springtime of Youth shines brightly upon us today! But as much as I like this display of youth, I'd really like it if you two could put it to good use in the pool." He turned to look at the man who was holding Sai down and almost blanched when he took in the _green thing _that was standing before him. Spandex…all of it was probably spandex… Naruto mused stupidly as he looked at the man who was bent in an almost impossible position as he trapped both of Sai's legs and hands simultaneously with his own. The man had possibly the _bushiest _eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

And then the man in green did the most surprising thing on earth. He picked Sai up and began doing push-ups using the man in his arms as his weight.

Honestly, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Sai for a moment. Only a moment, because a second later he caught a glimpse of the bastard's face still wearing that superior, smug and _fake _grin.

"Gai put him down," the instructor who was holding Naruto spoke in a voice that sounded tired. Naruto turned to see the hairy man look utmost embarrassed and he shot the man a what-the-actual-fuck look. The man just averted his gaze away as he let Naruto go. "GAI PUT HIM DOWN NOW BEFORE I FIRE YOU!" That seemed to do the trick because the green clad man looked sheepish as he put Sai back on the ground.

It gave Naruto immense satisfaction to watch Sai wobble on his feet before he was steady.

The instructor then turned to look at them with a glare that could have put Sasuke's to shame. _Nah!_ Naruto thought as he examined the glare some more, _there is __**no **__glare in the world that can rival the Uchiha's _was his verdict.

"You two," the instructor said, "stay away from each other!" He sighed and ran an agitated hand through his shaggy dark hair. "If one of you starts a fight again, I swear I'll throw you out!"

"But he-" Naruto started in an attempt to clarify stuff when he watched the instructor put up a hand.

"No explanations. Just do what you're told." He then proceeded to stomp towards the other end of the pool and Naruto turned his mouth still half-open and his brow furrowed in anger. There were people standing at the opposite side and Naruto assumed they were either new students or people who came here to swim this time of the morning.

"Hn, still dickless I see," Sai spoke and had it not been for the threat of being chucked out of the swimming classes, Naruto would have lunged at his throat again.

Once the hairy man reached the other end, he beckoned them over. Once they had reached and were all together he spoke, "Everyone, I'm Sarutobi Asuma your swimming instructor and the man beside me is Maito Gai, another instructor. Together we shall teach you swimming." He placed his hands on his hips and looked around at everyone, "Any questions?"

A hand shot up and Naruto turned to see a boy with a spiky ponytail looking bored as hell. "Will we get breaks during the lesson?"

Asuma glared at the man and said, "It's a one hour lesson Mr. Nara for what do you want breaks?" he asked exasperated.

_I'm sure he's regretting his decision to start these tutoring lessons, _Naruto mused feeling sorry for the hairy man.

"So you mean we won't get any breaks?" Nara asked still looking bored as hell.

"Are you here to learn swimming or to take breaks?" Asuma asked pulling out a cigarette from his bathrobe and lighting it quickly.

"Take breaks," Nara answered not missing a beat.

Asuma sighed. Well the man had paid money for these lessons and he might as well do whatever he wanted with the lesson. "Do whatever you want," he said huffing and puffing out a huge cloud of smoke. Idly Naruto wondered if it was possible for this man who smoked to be able to swim. He had heard that swimming acquired shit loads of stamina and judging by the way the man was practically smoking the shit out of his cigarette, he assumed the man must not have too much of it.

Nara shrugged and another hand shot up. A man with shaggy brown hair and weird red triangle marks on his face grinned at the smoking instructor and asked, "What time do the girls come in here?"

The question caused more interested faces to turn to Asuma for the answer. Asuma just glared at the man who had asked the question. "If you're here for the girls and not the lessons, I recommend you leave the class. We only teach interested students who are keen on learning, not those who only wish to ogle the opposite gender."

The man looked downcast but then he shrugged and grinned again. Naruto was pretty sure that this guy would look at the time table and satisfy his query.

Asuma walked to a nearby trashcan and flicked the butt of his now finished cigarette in it. "Anything else?" he asked and when no other hand shot up, he nodded and clapped his hands reminding Naruto of his PE instructor from school. "Well then," he said taking off his robe to expose more hair, "shall we begin?"

The swimming lesson was fun and Naruto soon found himself grinning as he held tightly to the green clad instructor's hand and moved his legs splashing water around himself crazily. His grin widened when Gai kept encouraging him and complimenting him.

_I can do this! Fuck, I __**will **__do this! If not to prove to Sasuke, but to prove to himself, _he thought and moved his legs faster.

He looked around and saw the progress the others were making. Besides him and that asshole Sai, there were five more people who had signed up for the class. The spiky ponytail guy was Nara Shikamaru – a pharmacist by profession, his wife had forced him to join these classes in an attempt to make the man more energetic. There was the shaggy haired guy with the red triangles on his face, Inuzuka Kiba – a vet who just wanted to do this to get girls for obvious reasons. There was a fat guy named Akimichi Chouji who had been forced to join these classes to lose weight. He and Shikamaru were apparently childhood friends so the decision had been made by the wives of both men. There was this man who already wore his swimming goggles and stood quietly in the corner holding on to the pegs as he splashed his legs around. Aburame Shino, Kiba had told him and no one knew what he did because he didn't talk to anyone. Frankly, Naruto found him a little eerie.

And the last member of their batch was this guy with one protruding shark-like tooth who reminded Naruto a little of Kisame. The guy looked like he was perfectly happy being in water as he splashed around and played with Kiba as though they were little kids. His hair was dyed grey of all the colors in the world and every time he grinned a shiver raced up Naruto's spine. _Hoshigaki_ _Suigetsu, _that's what he had said his name was.

_Creepy_

He turned towards Gai-sensei when the swimming instructor told him to take a break. He nodded and walked out of the pool to sit beside an almost asleep Shikamaru. "So your wife forced you to come here, eh?" Naruto asked wiping his face with his towel as he watched Suigetsu dunk Kiba under the water whose arms flailed around wildly as he fought for air.

Shikamaru just made a humming sound which Naruto assumed to be a positive response. He nodded and turned to the front. His spine straightened when he saw Sai step out of the pool and walk towards him. "Um…Shikamaru I'm going to the washroom should anyone ask." Shikamaru just made a vague gesture with his hand and Naruto took that as another positive response. He just wanted to get away before Sai could do something else to rile him up. Judging from the way Sai had looked at him while he was stepping out of the pool, he was pretty sure that Sai was not going to leave things like they were in the morning and he'd be _dammed _if he got thrown out of these classes because if that were to happen, Sasuke would have this guy's _head. _A small part of Naruto was almost tempted to subject Sai to that fate.

He went and stood in one of the stalls to relieve himself when a whistle from the neighboring stall almost caused him to jump in fright dick-in-hand and all.

"What the hell?" he looked at Sai who was busy looking down at Naruto's private parts.

"So you _do _have a dick, eh?" Sai asked amused his eyes still fixed on Naruto's crotch. Naruto quickly looked down and tucked himself in, moving to the sink to wash his hands.

_I will not punch him. I will not punch him, _was chanting inside his head as he pretended to ignore the existence of the other. Naruto let out a frightened yelp when out of the blue Sai came and stood behind him, so close that they were almost touching.

"Get away," he ordered his voice low and threatening.

"What if I don't?" Sai asked challengingly and Naruto sighed. Clearly this man did not "enough means" to have warned him about the dangers of being in close proximity to Naruto.

_To each his own._

His shoulders dropped and a second later his back went ramrod straight when Sai ran a hand down his back and into the waistband of his swimming trunks.

Naruto swirled so fast that he lost his footing on the ground and because Sai was so close to him they both went flying to greet the floor. Naruto fell on his back and his ass while Sai fell smack on Naruto's chest with his hand on Naruto's –

"What the hell is happening here?" Suigetsu exclaimed as he chose that moment to walk in on them.

"It's not what you think it is!" Naruto hastily put up a hand for explanation and tried to squirm away from Sai. He let out a gasp and his face flushed when Sai used the hand on Naruto's crotch to haul himself up. But being the pervert he was, despite their risqué state and the fact that he had an audience, he dug his nails in and full on _groped _Naruto.

_It was the end of the line for Naruto!_

He lifted his leg which was snuggled in between Sai's legs and thrust it upwards and then he flipped them around and began pounding the shit out of Sai. He completely forgot there was Suigetsu watching them till he felt the other guy pushing him off Sai panting heavily and muttering, "You'll kill him Naruto. Let go." When Naruto still did not let go, Suigetsu screamed for help.

It could have been five minutes, it could have been five seconds or five hours and it still wouldn't have been enough but soon all too soon, strong beefy hands were pulling him away from Sai and the man glared up at him from one eye, the other eye having been beaten blue and black.

"That's enough," Asuma said as he asked Kiba and Chouji to hold Naruto while he prepared to rush Sai to the hospital. The man was semi conscious and if word about this got out, he could very well kiss his career of being a swimming instructor goodbye.

He glared at Naruto who was breathing harshly with murder still shining in those blue eyes. "Let go," he harshly ordered and Kiba and Chouji both let him go still looking at little scared. The bathroom reeked of tension as everyone watched Naruto warily as if expecting him to attack them.

Naruto just went to the sink and washed his bleeding knuckles and then splashed some water on his face. When he'd calmed down enough he turned towards everyone gathered in the bathroom and made a lame attempt at a smile. "Sorry about that," he used his slightly less damaged hand to run it through his hair and grimaced when the raw skin scraped against his skull and it hurt.

Asuma spoke, "Everyone, class is over for today." He then turned to Naruto and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'll call you and let you know about your timings." Naruto nodded accepting that and everyone scattered to take their respective showers before leaving.

_This had to be the worst day of his life._

* * *

Throughout the day Naruto kept reliving the scene in his head again and again. For some reason there was something that was nagging him at the back of his head. Every time he tried to put a finger on it, that detail just kept slipping from his mind. He tapped the back of his pen agitatedly on his notepad and rubbed his still sore knuckles across his brow. A deep feeling of foreboding was seeping into his bones.

"What's up?" Hatake Kakashi's ever cheerful voice made Naruto startle as he looked up at him in bleak shock.

Kakashi raised a brow at his favorite employee and took the seat opposite the man. "Something happened?"

Naruto schooled his features and shook his head. "Nothing much," he answered vaguely. He put down his pen and regarded his boss with a blank look. "So what brings you here Kakashi?"

"I wanted the file on Umino Manufacturers," Kakashi stated nonchalantly and Naruto rolled his eyes.

_Like hell you'd come yourself for a file, _he mused internally but opened his drawer and pulled the file to give it to the man anyway.

"You mean you came to check on me?" Naruto asked as he handed over the blue folder to his boss who took it and threw it on the table before leaning on it.

"Why? Can't I? As someone who signs your paycheck it is my duty to ensure that all my employees are working for it, not sitting gloomily staring into space." Kakashi did not sound harsh or angry and Naruto was internally thankful for that.

"Fair enough," Naruto nodded as he picked up his pen again and began tapping it against his notepad.

"So what really happened? A night on the couch? Angry make-up sex? Sasuke not talking to you?" Kakashi raised a knowing brow.

"What makes you think that," Naruto shot him a glare and snapped.

"Ma – ma Naruto-kun! Nights on the couch happen to everyone you know. There is no reason for you to get all touch-" Naruto stood up and glared at Kakashi.

"It's not what you think it is," he said slowly and softly, a tiny threatening edge to his voice that sent a thread of fear up Kakashi's spine.

"If you continue to brood like that and then my spies come complaining to me, what else is a man like me to assume-" Kakashi stopped abruptly as he watched Naruto's eyes widen.

"Spies!" Naruto whispered coming around to put his arms on Kakashi and almost hugged the man. "Kakashi you're a genius." He said as he picked his coat, quickly packed his laptop and picked up his phone. "Kakashi I'm taking the day off," he announced as he folded the jacket of his suit on his arm and almost ran to the door. The final piece of the puzzle was finally in front of his eyes and the feeling of foreboding that had been gripping his insides in fear just deepened.

Kakashi just stared dumbfound at his blond employee. It wasn't everyday a man took him by surprise and before he could actually voice out an objection, Naruto was already running out of the door.

_Well that was...interesting, _Kakashi mused as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the doors to Naruto's office, the file on Umino manufacturers still lying on the desk.

* * *

Naruto tried for the umpteenth time to call Sasuke but he just couldn't get through. His brow furrowed. Why wasn't Sasuke taking his call? Where the hell was he? He hit 'Redial' as he put his car in reverse and switched gears to pull it out of the parking lot.

He replayed the scene in his mind again and this time he was sure about what it was that had slipped off his mind. _Suigetsu! _Suigetsu had slipped out of the bathroom before Asuma had finished with his lecture and Naruto was pretty sure it was because Suigetsu had a call to make.

_A call to Uchiha Itachi_, if his guess was correct.

He sighed and ran abused hands through his hair tugging at the ends when he called Itachi this time. Itachi picked up on the second ring. "What does Sasuke know?" he barked into the phone switching lanes in his haste to get to his mansion.

Itachi paused for a heartbeat and Naruto banged his palm against the steering wheel. "Damnit Itachi! Hurry up and tell me!"

"What will you do knowing? Try to stop the inevitable from happening?" Itachi asked his voice sounding like frozen glass, in anger.

"Itachi I'm one second from jumping off a _cliff! _Hurry up and tell me what Sasuke knows!" Naruto screamed as he swirled the car through the throng of traffic and honked impolitely at the car ahead of him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Itachi's voice sounded real panic-stricken and Naruto rolled his eyes at the dramatic men in his life. "Sasuke knows what he needs to know," Itachi finally spoke and Naruto almost hit the brakes in shock.

_This is bad; this is really, really bad, _Naruto rudely overtook the car in front of his and raced towards his house praying for Sasuke to be there and not where Naruto had a feeling he'd be.

_God! Not another set of hands again…_

* * *

Sasuke walked in the hospital trying to keep his mounting fury in check. He was pissed at a lot of things which included his boyfriend. When Itachi had called him, Sasuke's heart had beaten madly in his chest. The reason why he had contacted Itachi in the morning was only as a safety measure because this time unlike every other time, Sasuke had wanted it to work out for Naruto. In as much as he hated the idea, the look in Naruto's eyes at the prospect of doing something he wanted to do had made him reconsider a lot of things and reluctantly agree to it.

He balled his hands into tight fists when he recalled the conversation he had had with Itachi, in which, though hesitant at first, Itachi had told him what Suigetsu had reported and then had just said one thing which had made Sasuke feel better:

"_Call me if you need helping getting rid of the body."_

The fact that Naruto hadn't called him to tell him about all that had transpired had really got on Sasuke's nerves. Angry, Sasuke had thrown the phone with all his might but sadly the phone had just bounced on the couch cushions while Sasuke had already picked his keys and wallet and stomped outside the house.

What Sai had done was way out of order and Sasuke would be damned if he let this go without a fight.

He walked to the reception and the nurse on duty looked up wearily before doing a double take when she saw him standing there. Sasuke could almost see the stars shining in her eyes as they glazed over in lust. He mused her imagination was already running wild.

_Sometimes, it paid off to have good looks._

He leaned forward and shot the hapless woman a small but charming smile. At once the woman turned into a puddle at his feet. "Hello, I'm here to meet a friend of mine. I think he told me his room number but I might have forgotten…Could you tell me the room number of this patient – Sai?" he grinned when he mentally felt like snapping the woman's neck into two and rubbed a hand through the spikes at the back of his head trying to look sheepish.

He had seen Naruto carry off that look perfectly while they were dating and it worked like a charm _all _the time, so when she quickly wiped the drool from her face and nodded to tap feverishly on her keyboard he figured it was a useful weapon to store in his arsenal.

"Room 203," she whispered, her voice still filled with awe and she pointed to what Sasuke assumed was the direction of the elevators. "The elevators are-"

Sasuke walked away before she could finish and jabbed at the button of the elevator hurriedly. His insides were still seething in anger and the quickly the job was done the better it was. Finally, when Sasuke seemed at the end of the straw, the doors of the lift opened and he hastily got in, pressing 2 and standing at beside the number pad tapping his foot impatiently.

At the first floor the lift opened with an irritating 'ding' and Sasuke glared at the man who got in. There were bandages covering most of the man's face and he held a phone to his ear and was engaged deeply in conversation with someone on the line. Sasuke doubted the man had even looked at him before he got in.

Which reminded him of his own phone and he cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Yeah I know!" the bandaged man laughed and Sasuke winced at the _hollow _sound. "But dude he was totally worth the fight! I mean the ass _is _perfect! And you know what the icing on the cake was?" The elevator rang when it reached the second floor and Sasuke hastily prepared to get out. He put one foot forward and hauled pressure to his feet when the guy behind him spoke, "The guy was wearing swimming trunks with the _Uchiha clan symbol _on them! Picture that!" But it was too late, Sasuke whirled around just as the doors began to close and Sai's eyes rounded on the Uchiha. Before Sasuke could reach forward and put his hand between the doors, Sai flipped him in the middle finger in a mock salute and then he was gone.

_Sasuke had just shared an elevator ride with the asshole he wanted to murder and he didn't even know it._

He tugged at his hair in agitation and then looked up to see where the elevator was going to stop. He sighed when it finally reached the fifth floor.

_Fucking hospitals and their never ending buildings, _he cursed as he ran towards the stairs. He'd rather _die _than let the asswipe escape.

By the time he reached the fifth floor, the adrenaline from the anger had pretty much died and he panted harshly as he went from room to room searching wildly searching for the bandaged asshole. His anger resurged when the man was nowhere to be seen and he punched the wall in fury causing several of the visitors and patients alike to stop and stare in fright at the man.

An old woman even tutted sadly and began talking loudly about death and loss and insanity. She stopped short when Sasuke quelled her with a murderous glare. Two of the young women on the floor ran to the washroom in fright when those dark eyes landed on them.

Sasuke fought the urge to yell, literally stopped himself from putting his hands in his hair, glancing upwards towards the heavens for the injustice done him and _scream_.

He always had a flair for drama.

Instead, he schooled his features into a raw mask of anger and unavoidable wrath as he made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. Now that the sneaky rat had escaped, he had no choice in the matter but to go home and plan his entire strategy.

There was no way he was going to miss Sai a _second_ time.

* * *

Naruto's fear escalated when he got home and found no Sasuke inside. He called up Itachi and the only thing the elder brother said was, "It's too late to stop him Naruto," and then the fucking bastard hung up on him.

Naruto called Sasuke again and sighed in irritation when he saw Sasuke's phone ringing on the couch.

_Assholes…I'm always stuck with assholes!_

He made a beeline for the doorway and yanked it open in time to find Sasuke standing at the opposite end with murder shining in his dark orbs. He quickly pulled Sasuke to him and hugged him, making soothing circles on his back. "It's okay," he murmured cradling Sasuke's head with his other hand running fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. He figured Sasuke would want to be reassured like always after he was done dealing with someone who tried to make a move on Naruto.

"He got away," Sasuke whispered, his face still buried in Naruto's shoulder while his hands hung limply by his side.

"Huh?"

That jarred him out of his stupor. He pushed away from Naruto and looked down at his hands. "_The bastard got away Naruto! Come to think of it, he was __**riding **__the elevator with me! He was __**this**__ close to me," _Sasuke screamed and made a gesture with his hands indicating how close he had been standing next to Sai before continuing, "_This close! And what did I do?" _He looked up but not at Naruto, he looked beyond Naruto to something only he could see, "_I just stood there like the fucking idiot that I am and heard him talk about the perfection of your ass to one of his friends! I just want to-"_

Naruto sighed and pulled Sasuke closer to himself but Sasuke just shook off his hands and walked towards the couch. He picked up his phone from there and dialed the only person Naruto was sure he would talk to. Sighing again, he walked up to Sasuke and took the phone from his hand quickly disconnecting the call before it got through.

"Look Sasuke," he began, "what's done is done. It's gone. I'm sorry I just-" Sasuke rounded so fast on Naruto that the latter thought the dark haired man must have given himself a whiplash.

"Sorry? What the fuck are _you_ sorry for? If there's anyone who needs to apologize it's that motherfucking bastard Sai and-" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth with a hand and gently ran his thumbs along pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wanted to go for these classes." He put up a hand when Sasuke opened his mouth to argue. On the way over, he had thought things over and realized his mistake and planned this little speech in his head. Now come what may, it was his turn to mend the bridge and he was going to do it. "No, hear me out first. On the way over here from work I realized that I'd asked too much from you when I talked about these classes. But Sasuke, you know the idiot I am right? I mean, I never think things through the way you and Itachi do! I always go with the flow and stuff always backfires on us. It makes sense for you to be mad at the way Sai touched me and the way he kept goading me by calling me dickless and then peeping on me while I was taking a leak and-"

"_He did __**what?**__" _It was official; Naruto had just pushed Sasuke off the anger cliff. The man had gone tomato red in his fury as his hands shook wildly where he'd fisted them so tight that the knuckles had turned white.

Naruto cursed himself over and over in his head. "How much did you know?"

"Just the fact that Sai touched you…" Sasuke's voice had gone low and dangerous and Naruto couldn't suppress the shudder than through him.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _He was going to murder Uchiha Itachi for not providing significant information.

"Look Sasuke-"

"Did he grope you?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me _dobe_, did-he-grope-you?" Sasuke spoke slowly as if talking to a child who was potentially slow.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons of answering that question and his hesitation was all the answer Sasuke needed.

He stood up and walked to the door before Naruto could stop him. Sasuke heard Naruto ask him to wait behind him but the red haze that had covered his vision had blocked all rational thoughts and he just wanted that bastard's pretty neck in his hands, choking him slowly till the blood would drain from his face and his eyes would roll upward. Sasuke really hoped that that fake smile he had seen on the bastard's face would stay, so that his fake existence could be gone for good.

The mental image of throttling Sai gave Sasuke immense satisfaction and he quickly dialed Itachi's number. "Sai's address," he barked unlocking his car and pushing Naruto away when he tried to stop him. "You have one minute," he said as he slid into the driver's seat. "Text it to me," and then he snapped his phone shut.

He then proceeded to deal with the next problem. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have three seconds to get out of my car before I throw you out by force," he said in a clipped voice glaring daggers at Naruto.

For his part, Naruto just rolled his eyes as he buckled his seatbelt in. He looked outside his window pretending to not have heard his lover when the sound of a seatbelt being unbuckled reached his ear and he turned just in time to see Sasuke get out of his BMW and stride off towards his Honda. He unlocked the car and got in before Naruto could even get out of his car and drove off before Naruto could chase him.

Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto had just let out a loud curse when he passed him. He made sure to punish Naruto later but for now he had other people to punish. He opened the message and grinned evilly when he read the address in the text message he had just received. He fed the address to his GPS device and practically flew to the place evil grin still intact.

_Sai, you'd better be prepared…_

* * *

Naruto waited in nervous anticipation when Sasuke _still _did not pick up his phone. Naruto had lost count of the number of times he had called the bastard.

_Pick up Sasuke, pick up, _he chanted in his head as he heard the ring stop and a second later his voicemail chirped happily as it told him to drop a message. He had done that already, a million times.

He sat beside his phone willing it to ring his entire concentration on the device so much so that when it rang he almost dropped it. He squinted at the number not recognizing it.

"Hello?"

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto?" a gruff voice spoke from the other end and Naruto frowned, trying to place a face to the voice.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked frowning.

"This is Sarutobi Asuma the swimming instructor," Asuma trailed off and a second later he sighed. "I'm sorry for all the sexual harassment you faced today. Hoshigaki explained the entire situation and I really had no idea things would exceed to such levels. So you please don't-" Asuma trailed off again sounding heavily uncertain of how to carry on this conversation.

Naruto's frown deepened. "Don't what?" he asked really confused now.

"Please don't sue me!" Asuma practically begged.

Naruto laughed despite the gravity of the situation. "Why would I sue you," he asked.

Asuma seemed to be dying. His voice sounded low and uncertain when he spoke next. Naruto was pretty sure the man was on the verge of tears. "I got a call from a Mr. Uchiha Itachi's lawyer who wanted to press charges against us for recruiting students who sexually harass other students. He said he was pressing charges under your name. Please Naruto-kun! My wife is pregnant and I don't have anything else to do and really now I don't know what I would do if you were to go ahead and press charges on me. I won't be able to-" At that Asuma began crying, unable to hold his tears in anymore.

"Mr. Sarutobi – Asuma – please calm down! I won't press charges against you! If there is someone I need to press charges against, it's that vermin Sai. So please don't worry." He said softly and soothingly and a minute later he heard Asuma calm down. "I'll call Mr. Uchiha and his lawyer and tell them to take back everything. Just please – don't _cry_!" Naruto said helplessly.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki! Really, thank you very much!" Asuma kept gushing again and again till Naruto thought his ear was going to start bleeding.

"Yes that's okay. Thank you too for understanding and-" the phone slid from his grasp as the front door of the house opened and in strode Sasuke accompanied by Itachi. They both walked to the bar on the side completely ignoring Naruto's presence in the room and began talking quietly among themselves.

Naruto cleared his throat self-consciously as he made his way towards them. "So," he said as he watched Sasuke lift a decanter of whiskey and pour a liberal amount in two glasses. He slid one of them towards Itachi who took it quickly and drained half its content in one go. "What did you two do?"

Itachi gave Naruto a withering look. "Nothing you should worry about Naruto. That man is taken care of."

Naruto was not going to be satisfied with a vague answer like that. "Sasuke, what did you do to him?"

Sasuke smirked at him and then his eyes met that of his brother. "Nothing much except for what that fucker deserved," Naruto watched both the brothers' smirk and he fought the urge to throw up.

"If you don't tell me, Sasuke you're getting a week on the couch." Naruto warned as he pulled a glass and poured some whiskey. He really needed a drink.

Sasuke shrugged and took another sip of his whiskey. He looked at Itachi and they both smirked at each other. Naruto really did not like that smirk at all.

"Will one of you tell me?" he demanded and he slammed his class on the counter of the bar and glared at them. They both ignored him.

"He has been shipped off to Africa. I'm sure by tomorrow he won't even remember anything," Itachi said as he finished his drink. "Well then brother, I shall be off," he said and moved towards the door. At the door he paused and looked at Naruto. "Oh and as far as your swimming classes are concerned Naruto, foolish little brother has something to tell you." And then he left.

Naruto rounded on Sasuke the minute the front door slammed shut. Sasuke just continued to stare at his drink and take occasional sips completely ignoring Naruto's presence. "Well?" Naruto demanded unable to bear the silence anymore.

"I'm going to teach you," Sasuke said as he took his drink to the couch and sat down on it. His voice brooked no arguments and for once Naruto decided to comply. But the question of what had happened to Sai still buzzed in his head.

"Fine, but please tell me you did not kill Sai!" he said exasperatedly, sitting down next to Sasuke on the couch.

Sasuke's hand tightened on his glass at the mention of Sai and the amount Naruto was worrying about the man's well being. "No I didn't. And if you continue asking questions about him Naruto _I'll_ be the one giving _you_ weeks on the couch."

Naruto nodded.

_So much for pushy over possessive bastards…_he mused. But for Sasuke to be his personal swimming instructor…now that he thought about it, the idea didn't seem all that bad.

"Now hurry up and get me the First Aid box!" Sasuke said and Naruto quickly stared at him, doing a quick check to see for bruises or any sign of hurt on Sasuke.

"Why?" he asked looking totally confused. He watched Sasuke take his still bruised hands and turn it around gently. Sasuke kissed each bruised knuckle gently and looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"Hurry up," he urged and Naruto nodded dumbly as he went to fetch the kit for him.

_Pushy over possessive bastards who really know how to love and care…_

* * *

"Now Naruto, try to stay _afloat,_" Sasuke said as he slowly let go of Naruto's hands.

_Like that is so simple,_ Naruto thought as he kept moving his legs. The rubber tube around him gave him a bit of confidence and he saw the smile Sasuke gave him.

_He could do this!_

He smiled back and continued the exercise of moving his hands and legs to stay afloat on the water. Just as he thought he'd figured it out, Sasuke grabbed his hands and told him to stand up in the pool. "That's enough for today," Sasuke announced as he pulled Naruto closer and kissed him.

"But I had started getting the hang of it!" Naruto protested and tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's grasp. When Sasuke had managed to wrap around his waist he did not know.

Sasuke nodded unwilling to let go. "I said that's enough for today!" Sasuke commanded as he pulled him closer still and squeezed a butt. The butt with the _Uchiha Clan symbol _on it, Naruto noted with little humor. He recalled the fight he had had with Sasuke when he had pointed out that since he was going to be taught by Sasuke he wouldn't need those dammed trunks but Sasuke had refused to let him buy a new pair insisting that this pair looked _fantastic _on him. And who was he to argue with logic as awesome as that?

He nodded when an idea struck him. "Hey Sasuke, what's your lung capacity?" he asked as Sasuke continued to fondle his ass.

Sasuke shot him a quizzical look. "I dunno but it's pretty good I guess. Why do you ask?" his wandering hands reached the front of Naruto's trunks and Naruto moaned when those fingers trailed down his semi erect cock.

"Because there is something I want you to do," Naruto whispered leaning forward to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips. He loved the fact that they had the pool all to themselves courtesy Asuma's desperation and Itachi's supreme power of persuasion.

"Demanding aren't we?" Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow as he bent down to bite Naruto's neck.

"You could…ha…say that!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke squeezed his cock, bringing it to full hardness. He teased the tip mercilessly. "Suck me off," Naruto whispered as he strengthened his hold on Sasuke's hair.

That took Sasuke by surprise. "What?" he asked as he pushed Naruto a little back and stared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed down at the tent in his trunks. "Suck – me – off!" he said and folded his arms across his chest.

Sasuke took a moment to look at him then at the tent in the trunks before he shrugged and resigned himself to his fate.

He watched Naruto pull down his trunks but before they could go all the way and off those legs he held out a hand. "Don't take off the trunks!" he said.

Naruto shot him a look that questioned his sanity. "Um…I'll need them off for this to happen." Naruto said and Sasuke just nodded looking morose.

He took a deep breath as he pushed himself on his knees and got down to business.

_Just as I thought, tattooing the Uchiha symbol was a better option…_Sasuke thought as he ran his tongue along the underside of Naruto's cock causing the blond man to tighten his grip on his hair and moan, _maybe next time he gets a crazy idea I might…_he smirked around Naruto's cock.

_It wasn't just good to be king…it was awesome!_

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
